Rashid Saluja
Rashid Saluja (ラシッド・サルージャ, Rashiddo.Sarūja) was the 21st King of Balbadd. He died during the Fog Troupe's initial attack on Balbadd's palace. Appearance In his youth, Rashid was a tall, handsome man with "v"-shaped bangs and long blond hair. His eyes are pink. He wore the red and yellow robes of Balbadd royalty, and had draped around his neck various emerald-like jewels. Though he didn't bear a striking resemblance to his son, Alibaba Saluja, Rashid did share Alibaba's horn-like ahoge, though it flattened as he grew older. Personality Rashid was a wise man, and very cunning as well. He single-handedly brought Balbadd to prosperity, and was beloved by his people. Leaders of other countries respected him as well, shown by how Barbarossa was willing to accept Sinbad's presence in Parthevia at Rashid's request. Though he was originally very critical of Sinbad's idealistic thinking, he eventually warmed up when he realized just how far Sinbad would go to achieve his dream. He gave Sinbad 100 gold coins to kickstart his company, thus showing a kinder side to his personality.AoS, Chapter 32, page 13 It seemed that his guards respected him greatly. Even though they were skeptical of him appearing by Ja'far's side in a scheme to free Sinbad from Madaura, they backed off, and didn't question his choice. History The King met Anise when she worked as a maid in the Balbadd Palace, where they became lovers. Presumably, Anise quit her job when she had Alibaba and worked as a harlot in the slums for the remainder of her life.Night 38, Page 11 Rashid met Sinbad on Sinbad's first day in Reim. He offered to help him in starting his trading company, but only if he could gather 100 coins before Rashid's return to Reim.AoS, Chapter 32, page 2 When Sinbad succeeded, he concurred, and taught him everything he knew about trading, thus becoming Sinbad's mentor and friend. After Sinbad experienced a battle where he hurt his country and its residents, he gave him a sword from the King's family as an encouragement to pull himself together when he lost his way.Night 79, Pages 12-13 Years later, after Anise had died, he went to the slums and told Alibaba that he was his father. Even though Alibaba was dubious about it, since his mother was a harlot, Rashid insisted, explaining who she was. He then took Alibaba to the palace.Night 38, Pages 10-11 Some time later, he accompanied Alibaba to the practice lesson of the economy outside of class, where Alibaba first managed to be successful with trade negotiation alone. Using the profit he earned, Alibaba bought a knife, which would later become his first vessel. Rashid told Alibaba that his country is the trading centre and he should depend on himself to comprehend the secrets of trading. He left him with words to continue learning at this pace.Night 79, Page 10 As Rashid became weaker and weaker with illness, he summoned Alibaba to his death bed and told him that he wanted him to become king.Night 39, Pages 11-14 He died when Cassim and his men had invaded the palace.Night 40, Page 1 Plot Reim Empire Arc Rashid is first shown as a shadowed figure hovering around Sinbad's booth.AoS, Chapter 30, page 12 He notes that they are an interesting group, with a charismatic boy capable of attracting customers and an Imuchakk. However, he also observes that Sinbad is an amateur, and knows that he won't last long in Reim. Then, after witnessing the selling of all the merchandise, he confirms his previous statement.AoS, Chapter 30, page 16 He meets Sinbad officially when Sinbad pays three copper coins for the apple Rashid was examining, though the merchant seems to think otherwise.AoS, Chapter 31, page 2 To compensate, Rashid buys Sinbad dinner. As they eat, Rashid explains that he is "Harun", a merchant of Balbadd, and that he came to Reim to expand his trading knowledge. Though initially friendly, he quickly dissects Sinbad's situation, and tells Sinbad to consider this first trading experience a failure.AoS, Chapter 31, page 4 After this, he asks Sinbad how he received permission to trade with Imuchakk. Instead of giving Rashid a straight answer, Sinbad bargains, saying that he will tell him everything he knows, including information about Imuchakk, if Rashid becomes a "friend" and shares his knowledge and expertise with him.AoS, Chapter 31, page 6 At first, Rashid seems dismissive, as Sinbad is still a child, but eventually, he agrees. Upon learning that Sinbad is the legendary Dungeon Capturer from the stories, Rashid expresses his disbelief at the fact. It is only when Sinbad freezes Rashid's cup full of liquid that he believes him. They continue conversing about dungeons, at which point Rashid admits that that is the adventure he yearns for. He then asks Sinbad what he wants to do with the power he has in his hands. Sinbad tells him of his dream to build a country and become king, to which Rashid scoffs and says that the pressure of being king is something no ordinary man can withstand. It is then that Barkak comes in with a fellow guard and reveals that Rashid is the 21st king of Balbadd.AoS, Chapter 31, page 10-14 Rashid then proceeds to tell Sinbad that their conversation was intriguing, but his dream is still immature. He asks Sinbad to show him that he can earn the amount of money needed to establish and maintain a country. After this, he leaves for Remano, the capital of ReimAoS, Chapter 32, page 2, for diplomatic negotiations, leaving Sinbad to his own devices. A few weeks later, Rashid returns to find Sinbad telling his stories on the street, thus generating massive amounts of profit in a relatively short amount of time. Amazed, Rashid praises Sinbad and gifts him with 100 gold coins, after stating that it is what a "friend" would do.AoS, Chapter 32, page 14 As Sinbad sets up his trading company, Rashid raises the idea of doing theater performances to gain more profit.AoS, Chapter 33, page 1 When Sinbad asks why, Rashid says that he still has much to learn, and explains to him that he still lacks a forefront for his company, as well as a storage space for goods. He tells Sinbad to use his own abilities to prepare for when his partners to return.AoS, Chapter 33, page 4 He then goes on to elaborate on what he means by "theater performance". He advises Sinbad not to become a gladiator, but instead a performer, to draw in nobles and children for gossip and, in the future, use his popularity to earn money.AoS, Chapter 33, page 4-6 After this, he returns to his carriage with his guards.AoS, Chapter 33, page 7 However, instead of taking it, he decides to walk to his destination instead. When his guards raises the point that he looked like he was enjoying himself, he denies the claim.AoS, Chapter 33, page 7 In Napolia, at the amphitheater, Rashid is there to witness Sinbad's first formal performance.AoS, Chapter 34 After this, Sinbad follows Rashid's advice and starts working on his autobiographical novel, which was afterwards published and sold to the world. Slave Arc Balbadd Arc Rashid's Rukh is brought back by Aladdin using Wisdom of Solomon. Together with Anise, he goes to see Alibaba. He then heads towards his older sons, Ahbmad and Sahbmad, where he wordlessly expresses his disappointment in how Balbadd was ruled. The two brothers fully understood their deceased father's dissatisfaction. Night 76, Page 13-14 Sindria Arc When Sinbad gives Alibaba a new sword for his Metal Vessel, he reveals that Alibaba's father had given him the sword and some advice about ruling a countryNight 79, Pages 12-13, referencing how Rashid had once coached Sinbad. Abilities Royal Swordplay :As a member of Balbadd's Royal Family, he must have known Royal Swordplay, since he gave Balbadd's Royal sword to Sinbad. Merchant Skills :Rashid is shown to be a very cunning and wise merchant, able to point out all of Sinbad's mistakes when he mistakenly sold all of his merchandise to a Reim merchant on his first day in Reim. He also taught Sinbad the ways of trading, and encouraged Sinbad to think realistically on his way to becoming a king. Relationships Alibaba Saluja Alibaba is his third son and the one he wanted to be the next king. Though Alibaba speaks of Rashid in a very formal tone, going as far as to call him "the king" instead of "my father", it is clear that he respects his father very much, and regrets the events of his death. After appearing to Alibaba by Solomon's Wisdom, Rashid smiled at his son, giving Alibaba great relief upon seeing his parents happy together.Night 76, page 13 Anise Anise was a maid that had worked in the palace until they met and she became his lover. Though Anise presumably quit soon after, becoming a harlot of the slums, Rashid told Alibaba that he really loved her.Night 39, Page 13 Ahbmad Saluja Ahbmad is his oldest son and the one who became King after he died. Rashid seemed to be exasperated by the prince/king's antics when he was young, shown by how he sighed when Sinbad pointed Ahbmad out to Rashid when the prince appeared before them. This exasperation gradually turned to crushing disappointment, and led Rashid to search for other options for the throne before his death. Rashid appeared to him via Solomon's Wisdom, similarly to how he materialized before Alibaba. He exchanged a look with his two sons, and conveyed his disappointment to them. Sahbmad Saluja Sahbmad is his second son. Rashid seemed to be on similar terms with Sahbmad as he was with Ahbmad. Sahbmad was also reprimanded by Rashid when he appeared via Solomon's Wisdom. Sinbad Rashid was a close friend of Sinbad, and coached him in the affairs of merchants.AoS, Chapter 32-34 Sinbad seemed to respect Rashid very much, and referred to him as "Mentor".AoS, Chapter 34 His guards once pointed out that he seemed happier with Sinbad, which he denied.AoS, Chapter 33, page 7 Trivia *This character was first named on the anime site. His name did not appear in the manga until Night 203. *In the original, there is a recurring character called Caliph Harun al-Rashid, who was a real person. He appeared in such stories as "The Tale of the Three Apples", and was briefly mentioned in many other tales. *Rashīd (رشيد) means Rightly Guided in Arabic. *Despite only one lover of his being known, in Night 203 Alibaba suggests that Rashid might have been quite a womaniser. *In the anime Adventure of Sinbad, he introduces himself as Harun to Sinbad. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Balbadd Category:Deceased Characters Category:Adventure of Sinbad